


Jefferson's Camelot

by Abeabwyn



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: It's like Hamilton but with Merlin au, M/M, Magic-Users, Sorcerers, Sorceresses, Warlocks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-19 16:36:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11317389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abeabwyn/pseuds/Abeabwyn
Summary: So it's the Hamilton crew with Arthurian Camelot au basically...Hamilton is Merlin......Jefferson is Arthur





	1. Introducing Alexander

Alexander//

From a very young age, Alexander knew he was incredible different from the rest of his village, and everyone around him for that matter. And not in a good way. The second he was born, his father successfully made sure everyone in the village know he was a mistake, then disappeared when Alexander was 10. The poor, judgemental villagers alienated the loud bastard son raised by a single mother. As if he wasn't already wasn't different enough, strange things happened around him all the time. Things shaking when he was angry, objects flying in panic. It wasn't until he was twelve when his mother and him became deathly ill.

His mother died shortly after they caught the illness, Alexander in her arms as she passed. But Alexander got better, not knowing why or how he overcame it. Whatever the reason, the villagers turned from distant to harsh towards Alexander. After a few weeks of being along, Alexander received a letter from a cousin, inviting him (and his mother) to come visit him. So, with the help of the villagers, the now orphaned bastard gathered the supplies needed for the trek. Alexander hoped things would improve, but to no avail. The once small shifts in objects became steadily more apparent and more frequent, the objects floating around him as if of their own volition more often than not. He tried to hide it, but he couldn't.

Months past and Alexander was content with his life in the new village, but only for so long. His cousin killed himself, forcing Alexander, only thirteen, to live alone and work himself. His cousin had left two letters on his death bed. One to Alexander, telling him to find a George Washington after his 19th birthday, and instruction on how to get to Camelot, where George lived. The second was explaining to George why he had to take Alexander in. Washington had apparently been friends with Alexander's mother, so he was definitely going to be willing to help.

So Alexander hid the letters away in the house he now had to himself, and began working. There was a tavern near the village he started working at, being surprisingly good at math. He was allowed to deal with the money, which he always kept in perfect check. Years past of the tedious, but beneficial job, before once again, tragedy struck. A group of bandits, pillaging through the village like a hurricane came through. Alexander only just manage to make it to his house, grab his belongings, the letters, his journal, and fled. Only 17, he panicked, and followed the letter, unsure of what to do and just looking for a way not to die.

Days passed as Alexander traveled on a dirt path, every night camping and starting a fire. By this time, he had learned enough about…. magic(?) to stop himself from using it when he was calm enough. It helped a lot in starting a fire as well as other small things, like flinging rocks at threatening sounds. When he finally made it to Camelot, he was in awe at the sight. The large, busy village surrounded the giant castle made the discomfort of the travel worth every second.everything was beautiful, from the small peasant homes, to the large, dark purple flags that flew with the dragon symbol of the Jefferson royal family.

Unsurprisingly, the excitement bubbling in Alexander’s chest, being quickly replaced with an all too familiar feeling. Rage suddenly coursed through Alexander's veins, making him see red as he approached the man with dark skin and even darker hair. 


	2. Introducing Thomas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander meets the crowned prince of Camelot, Thomas Jefferson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I had this written right after the first chapter, right?
> 
> Well I deleted it accidently. I was so mad at myself I almost completely gave up on this entire fic. It was somehow 2,000 words and like I was proud of it.
> 
> I know this chapter isn't great, but it was really hard to write after I accidently deleted the original. I hope you like it anyway.

Thomas//

From birth Thomas was showered with attention and affection from everyone from servants to his father's ward. Everyone loved Thomas, the sweet, shy boy who just wanted to make everyone proud. Especially his father, King George III. Even though the king was undoubtedly a bit insane, obsessively killing off everything magic.

Because of his influence, Thomas thought he couldn't be a kind ruler. So the once kind and gentle boy was forced to be harsher, ‘stronger’, and lonelier. He obviously still loved his people, and wanted nothing more than their love in return, but he couldn't bring himself to express this to anyone besides his only and best friend, Angelica, who was also the king's ward.

The only way the king would be anything but indifferent with Thomas was if the boy was cruel and confident no matter what, so he was. He treated the servants like servants, not like people, not like human beings. He hated it and spent his nights more often than not in Angelica’s room, in tears and regret. As much as he knew Angelica disapproved of his actions, he also knew she was the only one who understood the way his father pressured him.

After the years, the kind and loving nature Thomas had when he was young was locked farther and farther inside him, and he was able to treat people worse and worse after his father's encouragement. That's how he ended up a few meters away from a servant boy, who was holding a large shield for dear life as Thomas launched throwing knives at it.

Thomas wasn't even exactly sure what the kid had done. Whatever it was, it probably wouldn't justify the fear of the throwing knives hitting the shield as he ran back and forth. Nonetheless, Thomas continued, listening to his friend’s laughter every time a knife hit cause the servant to cry out in fear or surprise.

The fun was cut short quite suddenly when a short, tanned boy with glasses stepped between the servant And prince. He stood at his full height, glaring at Thomas fiercely. Just before the prince could say something along the lines of ‘scram kid’, said kid spoke.

“I think that's quite enough friend,” his voice was shockingly loud and clear in the sudden silence of the scene. “You've had your fun.”

“Excuse me? Do I know you?” Thomas growled in question, stepping towards the short, thin boy.

“No. I'm Alex-”

“So I don’t know you. Yet you called me your ‘friend’?”

“That was my mistake.”

“Yeah-”

Thomas was cut of by the confident, sharp tone of the boy. “I wouldn't have a friend that was such an ass!” ‘Alex’ said with a smirk, like he’d won.

Thomas couldn't help but chuckle at the words. Fake it til you make it, right? “Nor I won who could be so completely idiotic. Tell me, Alex, do you know how to walk on your knees?” Thomas smirked, noticing how his opponents expression hardened.

“Alexander,” Came the instant reply. “and no. I don't. And I plan to never learn,” Alexander responded in a tone that almost made Thomas shiver with fear. He didn’t, however, and instead stepped even closer.

“Really? I think it's something everyone in your position should learn,” Thomas said back, enjoying how Alexander had to look up to hold eye contact. “Let me show you.”

Thomas saw his enemy’s deep brown eyes flash with fear for only a second, before it was replaced with a bright fire and even deeper rage. he didn't even hesitate, “I’d like to see you try!”

Thomas grinned. “Be my guest!” He exclaimed, holding his arms out to leave his chest open. “Come on,” he continued, leaning closer to Alexander’s Face. “Come on. Come on!”

He saw hesitation flicker in Alexander’s eyes, before it was gone and the male was lunging forward. The punch was easily caught by Thomas, who twisted the attacker’s arm behind his back.

“I ought to have you thrown in jail for that,” Thomas whispered finally, enjoying the soft pained noises that escaped Alexander’s slightly parted lips.

“Who do you think you are, the king?” The brunette snapped, his voice lot less threatening as it came out breathless and more of a whine than anything.

“No. I'm his son, Thomas,” he replied with a smirk. He felt Alexander squirm even more, and heard a soft groan of regret. He almost laughed at how adorable and helpless the short male was.

He did laugh when Alexander was pulled away by two guards, and easily carried away.

/\/\/\/

Alexander//

Silent curses ran through his mind as he was carried off roughly, and eventually thrown (literally) into a Jail cell.

Well shit.

Alexander sighed deeply and decided to get comfortable, wrapping his jacket tighter around himself. His bag was taken by the guards, so he only had his jacket. Eventually, sleep took Alexander away from his rage and frustration.

He woke hours later to the sound of his name being called by a rough, demanding voice. He gasped in surprise and leapt to his feet, looking around the cell. There was no one else around, and the voice hadn't changed in volume at all when he moved about the cell. It just repeated his name.

Alexander kept looking around, until slowly, everything was dimmer and he felt a weight an unpleasant feeling in his head and stomach. He couldn't breath. As everything seemed to fade around him, Alexander sunk to a sitting position, leaning against the wall.

“Alexander,” a different voice spoke, more gentle and kinder than the previous voice. Just as suddenly as everything had seemed to fade, everything returned. Alexander looked up towards the cell door to see a tall, largely built man with dark skin looking at him expectantly.

“S-sir?” Alexander managed softly, fixing his glasses on his face absentmindedly.

“I'm George Washington, the court physician. The guards gave me the letter hour cousin sent to me,” he explained, holding the familiar paper up for Alexander to see. “I'm sorry about your mother, son. She was a strong woman. As I'm sure you hoped, I'm fully willing to take you in.”

Alexander nodded and slowly stood, watching a guard unlock the cell. “Thank you, sir,” he said quietly, letting himself be lead silently to to Washington’s room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Suggestions or thoughts? Lemme know!


	3. Introducing Eliza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander makes himself at home and meets Eliza and has a dandy time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I got bored and wanted to write  
> 2\. I never promised to have scheduled updates (though I probably will depending on how long this fic takes)  
> 3\. I with never proof read anything before I upload it  
> 4\. Please point out mistakes so I can fix them  
> 5\. How you enjoy

Alexander//

When he finally looked up from the back of Washington’s legs, he and the much larger man were in a room. The first thing alexander noticed was a clean sort of clutter in the room. The walls were lined with book shelves, and a few stray stacks of books lay on tables as well as a small staircase that lead to a very large personal library. On the far side of the room, there was another door. Along with books, the large table in the middle of the room also had a professional looking set of glasses and cups, mean for alchemy. 

There was a dark, but cozy vibe in the room, and if he were not so dazed from his earlier experience, Alexander might have smiled. Washington pointed to the door across the room. “That'll be your room,” he said smoothly, nodding slightly at Alexander as he himself went straight to a small fire place, presumably to make food.

Alexander nodded in response and quickly, needing a distraction from confused and frankly, scared thoughts, ran to the room. He was welcomed by the sight. It was clean, surprisingly so. A small bed lay to the right of the door, made neatly and untouched. on both sides of the bed were two crates that acted as side tables, barren except for a try with a candle on one. Left of the door in the corner, was a table, with yet another candle and Alexander’s backpack lying on it. Across from the door was a window, shut, leaving the room dim as small beams of light found their way through the crack of it.

It was a plain room, pleasant. Far too clean to have been lived in before. Alexander gingerly went to the wonder, stepping on a small bench in front of it to be able to reach it. the window opened almost effortlessly to reveal a beautiful and dazzling view of the city surrounding the castle. He couldn't stop the grin that forced its way onto his lips. He was here! Finally in the castle! Finally with Washington!

Still smiling, Alexander turned and stepped out of the room, wanting to talk to Washington more. “Thank you for your hospitality, sir. And, um. For helping me out of the jail,” Alexander blushed with embarrassment at having to be bailed out of jail by his new caretaker.

“Ah. Don't worry about it. Though, I do admit, it came at a price to you, as well as me..” Washington spoke from next to the fireplace, stirring a pot of soup.

Alexander tilted his head curiously, unaware he'd have to pay. “I have no money,” he said softly, shamefully. Great. He was already in debt and going to have to do something to make up for it.

“No… Um. The prince requested something specific as a punishment..”

Alexander felt his stomach drop and the barely noticeable bruise on his arm from Thomas tingle slightly. shit.

/\/\/\/\/

Eliza//

After watching the cute, angry boy lose completely to prince Thomas, Eliza immediately went to tell Angelica, who hated when Thomas being a rude, arrogant asshole more than anything. She grinned at her best friend. They were practically sisters after all these years. “Angelica! Angelica I have news.”

Angelica looked up from her place on her bed, smiling to at Eliza. “What it is? Is it about a boy?” She smirked slightly, causing Eliza to roll her eyes.

“No- Well yes, actually. Just not like you’d think. Someone actually stood up to Thomas in the village! And he was so cute! He's probably in jail now…” Eliza realized, remembering how Thomas had handed the tanned male to the guards.

Eliza watched as her friend frowned and sighed. “I do wish Thomas would act less like… Such an ass,” she sighed, standing up. “Tell me about the boy though! You said he was cute?”

Eliza couldn't help but agree, before going back to her duties as a servant. As she worked, she told Angelica how angry the young man had been. Though she had a servant's title, she was a servant of the royal family, specifically Angelica, so she was very pampered and wealthy for a servant, but not exceedingly so.

 

After she rose the next morning, she took her time on her way to the castle. She chose to live outside of the castle in favor of living by her father’s side in town. Her father, Philip, was a blacksmith who owned a small, modest home in the town. Eliza didn't mind the bit of a walk to the castle, it was relaxing and always pleasant to see the people walking around the market she had to pass through.

On her way, she noticed a crowd gathering around somewhere. Weird. Was there another fight? Hesitantly, Eliza made her way over to the crowd, looking over someone’s shoulder. To her surprise, she saw the man who had stood up to Thomas in the stocks. She wanted to laugh as she saw him eye the crowd, a bored, slightly amused expression on his face to counter the pure rage and hatred in his eyes.

When the crowd cleared after a few minutes to go gather more rotten fruit to throw, Eliza decided to introduce herself to the rather beautiful man. She stood to the side of him and smiled as his gaze traveled up to her face slowly.

“Hi. I'm Elizabeth, though most people call me Eliza. I’m the Lady Angelica’s maid,” She smiled as politely as she could.

“I'm Alexander. Though most people have recently taken to calling me idiot,” he smirked, his hand awkwardly being held out.

Eliza laughed softly and shook the hand. “No! No. I saw what you did. It was so brave,” she smiled brighter and noticed how almost all the rage left Alexander’s and, being replaced by a more pleasant, kind emotion.

He laughed softly. “It was stupid… He was stupid!” He exclaimed, the anger back for only a second before he sighed.

“Well.. I'm just glad that didn't continue. You wouldn't have beaten him anyway,” she said absently, not realizing what she said until a sad, but frustrated looked appeared on Alexander’s face. He really did show all his emotions openly.

“I could've beaten him. I was just tired yesterday.”

“Really? You think so? Because you don't… Um look like the kind of guy to um.. win in many fights..” She tried to phrase it as politely as she could.

Alexander eyed Eliza for a few moments, a genuinely betrayed look on his face. “Thanks,” he croaked sarcastically not breaking eye contact. Crap.

“No! No I mean I'm sure you're much stronger than you look! It's just Thomas is one of those real mean rough tough kind of mean and well um you don't look like that,” Eliza rambled, blushing slightly out of shame for being so rude to the stranger.

Alexander, still with the betrayed look, glanced around before Eliza was waved closer to him. She obeyed and knelt down slightly so he could whisper in her ear.

“I'm in disguise,” he said softly, grinning suddenly. Eliza laughed immediately, relieved that Alexander wasn't mad at her, and with genuine amusement at the joke.

“Well I think it's really great you stood up to him. Thomas is a real bully and everyone thought you were a hero,” she continued, smiling at the way Alexander’s face lit up with glee at the praise.

“Oh yeah?” he asked with a delighted smirk, before there were voices coming closer. Eliza glanced over and saw men, women and children with baskets of rotting fruit. “Well, if you'd excuse me, Elizabeth, I can't keep my fans waiting. I'm their hero after all,” he smiled and winked at Eliza as she made her get away.

She grinned and jogged away, glancing back to see Alexander flinching as fruit hit the wood next to his head. He was grinning though, which made her feel better about the exchange. Still smiling, her legs carried her into the castle, thinking about the look of excitement and joy in Alexander’s big brown eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is the last 'introducing ______' chapter. Next chapter will be longer and start some actual stuff, promise.


	4. Thomas and Alexander Need To Chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander meets Herc  
> The boys get in another fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a new friend edit this chapter a Bit. She corrected some spelling and helped out <33

Alexander//

After being in the stocks, Alexander found himself back in Washington's room, sitting across the table from the large dark skinned man. “Would you like some vegetables with that?” He asked with a slight teasing tone, but a serious look.

 

Alexander laughed nervously, lower in his head in shame. “I know you're still angry with me, sir…”

 

“Your cousin asked me to look after you. You're not making it easy so far…” Washington spoke with a sort of resignation that made it obvious he had accepted the difficulty, but was already tired of it.

 

“...Yes…”

 

Washington sighed and started eating, accidentally nudging a book a little too far to stay balanced as he did. Alexander panicked at the sight of the book suddenly falling and made it stop, almost without thought. He looked at Washington's wide eyes and flinched. “U-um.”

 

“How did you do that?” Washington asked with a surprisingly calm tone, his eyes unreadable.

 

“I- um- it wasn't-” Alexander tried, suddenly realizing what he did and dropped the book with a thump.

 

“I already know about the gift, son, your cousin mentioned them in the letter he sent. Not directly, though, smart man. What did your mother tell you about them?” Washington questioned, leaning closer to whisper.

 

“Well… that I was special,” Alexander spoke softly, not comfortable with talking about his mother.

 

“Yes. Very special,” The reply was calm and agreeing, nodding slightly. “You are special. To the likes of which I've never seen before.”

 

Alexander nearly slammed the silverware in his hand down. “What do you mean?” He asked, louder than intended. His mother, nor cousin ever really took the time to talk about his abilities much more than telling him to control them, and saying he was special.

 

Washington eyed the silverware for a second before speaking. “Magic requires incantations or spells that take years to study. What I saw you do was instinctive…” he spoke thoughtfully.

 

Alexander sighed in frustration. “What's what's the point if I can't use it?! The damned king banned it! So what's the point?”

 

There was a sigh from across the table From Alexander. “That I do not know. You are a question no one has ever posed before, Alexander.”

 

Now it was Alexander’s turn to sigh, frustrated and a little sad. He then realized something. To know about magic like that… Wouldn't Washington have had to study it? Alexander let his gaze shift up and held eye contact before speaking. “Did you ever study magic?”

 

“The king banned all magic 20 years ago,” he said, as if Alexander wouldn't notice the avoidance. Nonetheless, he was curious enough about the subject to take the bait.

 

“Why?”

 

“It was easy for people to use magic for the wrong reasons at that time. And even easier to see when it was being used wrong. The natural was thrown into chaos, so George made it his mission to destroy everything magic. Even the dragons.”

 

“What- all of them?” Alexander pried curiously, leaning forward with so much interest he had forgotten the soup he was almost laying in.

 

“...there was one dragon he chose not to kill. He kept it as an example, imprisoned it in a cave deep beneath the castle… Where no one can free it,” Washington spoke with a sad look, regret evident.

 

They both sat in silence for a few minutes, Alexander not wanting to pry further, he didn't want to make Washington upset by talking about it. “Oh, Alexander, finish up quickly, I need you to run a preparation to lady Helen. She needs it for her voice,” he said suddenly.

 

“What? Why?” Alexander questioned, tilting his head slightly I'm curiosity.

 

“King George is throwing a feast in… Celebration of 20 years without magic..”

 

Alexander’s heart fell. Jesus. “Alright…” He spoke softly. standing up without finishing his food. He wasn't hungry anymore anyway.

 

He took the vial of yellow liquid Washington handed him and walked silently out of the castle. Okay. Time to navigate and figure out what the hell is around the castle. Alexander started walking, deciding that right was the direction to go. He eventually realizes he was completely lost, but luckily found a muscular man with a very dark skin tone walking down the hallway.

 

“Um… Would you be able to point me in the direction of Lady Helen’s chambers?” Alexander asked, fixing his glasses and looking up at the man with a small smile.

 

The man nodded, a smile on his face. “Yes. Just down that hall, man,” he pointed. “Actually, I can show you. I'm heading in the opposite direction so it's along the way.” Alexander laughed at the joke, blushing slightly.

 

“Yes, please. That would be awesome. Alexander, by the way. I’m here training under Washington,” he introduced himself, holding his hand out.

 

“Hercules Mulligan. I'm a tailor. I make pretty much all of the royal family’s clothes,” The man said, shaking Alexander’s hand.

 

“Nice to meet you. Thank you again, I have no sense of direction,” Alexander admitted, sighing softly as Hercules lead him down a different hallway.

 

“No problem, man. Feel free to ask if you need anything. It's this door right here. If you can find where my room is, you can ask me for anything,” he chuckled, patting Alexander on the back.

 

“Bye,” Alexander hummed, watching Hercules leave. Damn. How were there so many attractive people? Hercules. Eliza. Fuck even Thomas was kind of cute, in an obnoxious infuriating sort of way.

 

Alexander walked into the room after knocking and receiving no Answer. He casually went to the vanity, placing the vial down. He paused for a second, noticing a straw… Voodoo doll? He lifted it and felt a strange tingling in his fingers, as well as a soft ringing in his ears. Then he noticed a book on the vanity covered by a cloth. Curiously, he picked up the book.

 

The ringing in his ears got louder as he lifted it. After flicking through the pages he figured out the book was magic. Who kept a book of magic in the open? Why would she have it? Was she-

 

His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of heels clicking softly. He quickly threw the cloth back in the book and set it down, grabbing the vial and turning around. He was greeted by the sight of a suspiciously angry looking woman.

 

“I brought this from the physician. For you voice, right? I'm really excited to hear your singing I've heard It's good okay bye,” be rambled, handing her the vial before bolting out of Room without another word.

 

/////

 

Thomas//

 

He would be lying if he tried to claim that Alexander hadn’t impressed him. Sure, the kid was an idiot, and annoying, but he had guts. Considering Thomas was a whole head (at least) taller, and much more muscular, it was impressive that Alexander didn't back down.

 

It was still hilarious seeing him get put in the stocks, though.

 

Thomas was with a small group of other knights, his ‘friends’, walking around the market. They had just been enjoying the pleasant warmth of the day and harassing the townspeople a bit. And then, two bright, angry, and beautiful eyes caught Thomas’.

 

He smirked slightly as Alexander’s eyes immediately found the ground more interesting. Thomas waited until Alexander passed before nudging his friends and pointing.

 

“Oh! Alexander! How's your knee walking coming along?” He called, watching the brunette keep walking without looking back. “Aw, don't run away!” Thomas added with a smirk.

 

When the man finally stopped, Thomas took that as a chance to advance, walking closer to him. “From you?” The loud, clear voice that nearly made Thomas’ heart stop, asked angrily.

 

“Oh thank god. I was worried for a second that you were deaf as well as dumb,” Thomas laughed.

 

“Look, I've already said you're an ass. I just didn't realize you were a royal one,” Alexander replied, turning around with a smirk that made Thomas instantly want to punch it off his face. His eyes flicked between the two men behind Thomas. “Oh, what are you going to do? Got your daddy’s men to protect you?” He asked with mock fear.

 

Thomas laughed at the accusation. “Yeah right. I could take you apart in one blow!” He said, hesitating for a moment when he realized the possible other meaning for the words.

 

Alexander seemed to realize this too, as his expression turned to one of more amusement than anything. “Oh, I could take you apart in less than that,” the shorter of the two replied with a wink.

 

Thomas felt a spike of rage, embarrassment and something else. Something… almost pleasant. Maybe amusement? “Are you sure?” He asked, forcing his face to remain amused.

 

After a moment's hesitation, and obvious annoyance that his joke didn't phase Thomas as much as he'd thought it would, Alexander pulled off his jacket and tossed it to the side.

 

A chorus of laughter was heard in response.

 

////

 

Alexander//

 

So maybe he should've walked away. Maybe he should've stopped at the accidental blowjob jokes. Maybe he shouldn’t have taken the chain mace when it was tossed at him.

 

But all Alexander could think, was how badly he wanted to knock Thomas on his ass. Even as Thomas walked closer, standing tall and threateningly as he swung the chain mace easily and skilfully.

 

“I warn you, I've been training to kill since birth.” The words themselves almost made Alexander run. He’d really been in enough fights for someone only 17, but as scared as he was, he desperately wanted to see Thomas lose.

 

“Wow, so dedicated. And how long have you been training to be a prat?” Alexander shot back, tilting his head slightly to look up at Thomas as he stepped closer.

 

“You can't address me like that,” Thomas laughed, smiling down at Alexander.

 

“Oh, sorry. How long have you been training to be a prat, my lord?” He asked with a smirk, lowering his head in faux respect, all the while maintaining eye contact with Thomas.

 

Alexander knew it was a bad move when the was almost hit in the head with Thomas’ chain mace. Luckily, he ducked quickly and threw himself backwards. He glanced back briefly to make sure he ran into no one. Thomas followed him, skilfully swinging his weapon.

 

Alexander didn't stop until his back bumped lightly into a small stand, the merchant having already joined the crowd avoiding the fight. He lifted the chain mace, trying to swing it to fight back. When he felt confident, he lifted it more, only to have it instantly caught in a wooden cage life thing.

 

He turned to get it unstuck, only to have to jump away because Thomas hit the cage. Alexander panicked and threw himself clumsily away, panting softly. After a few moments of Alexander retreating and Thomas advancing, Alexander had his back to a fruit stand. So naturally, he rolled over it, narrowly missing Thomas’ chain mace, and promptly landing on his back on the ground.

 

Jumping up, he, once again, barely missed Thomas’ weapon being slammed into various object behind where he himself had just been. He bolted again, turning around and walking backwards to see Thomas. Of course, he tripped again, grunting as he was forced to look up at the angry man.

 

Alexander had been able to ignore Thomas’ quiet taunts until he hears the whisper of, “Oh you're in trouble now.”

 

He wasn't having any of that. His eyes searched for something, anything to help him. Just as Thomas took a step towards him, he noticed two hooks hanging from the roof of a small building behind Thomas. without a second thought, Alexander moved the hooks just a tiny bit- just enough to get the chain mace caught on it.

 

The crowd made a chorus of gleeful and frustrated noises as Thomas had to turn to get his chain mace untangled from the hooks. Alexander took this as a chance and jumped up, moving quick enough to just get a bit of distance. He wasn't running away from a fight. Once again he was forced to look for something to help him.

 

He noticed a box in between two market stands, so of course, he moved it about half a foot out, just enough for Thomas to step in it. As he did, the box lifted slightly and slammed into his leg. Thomas gasped and Alexander giggled softly. And glanced at the very entertained crowd. Alexander quickly bolted to the other side of a stand, that happen to be selling something along the lines of pie.

 

Thomas’ weapon hit one pie in the center, causing both of them to be hit by flying pie. Alexander ducked behind the wooden structure, noticing a rope sitting near. With another giggle, Alexander made the rope go taut right in the path. Unsurprisingly, Thomas tripped and went tumbling to the ground seconds later.

 

Another chorus was heard from the crowd, this time laughter. Quickly, Alexander launched himself at Thomas’ chain mace, having lost his long before. He picked it up as Thomas stood. They made eye contact and Alex noticed the fear and rage in Thomas’ eyes.

 

“Do you want to give up?!” Alexander boomed, louder than the entire crowd without any effort.

 

Alexander swung the chain a little clumsily, but still threateningly and stepped closer to Thomas. “To you?” Thomas asked in a mocking tone, his eyes betraying him as he smirked slightly.

 

“DO YOU- DO YOU WANT TO GIVE UP?!” Alexander demanded, surprising even himself by the volume of his voice.

 

Alexander took a few more steps forward, forcing Thomas backwards and onto his ass. Grinning, Alexander listened to the cheers from the crowd. After glancing around, he noticed a familiar face towering above the rest if the people. Washington. The disappointed look on his face Alexander's heart plummet to his stomach.

 

Next thing he knew, a sharp pain thundered in his lower back. His knees folded under him and he dropped to the ground, gasping.

 

Fuck. Not again.

 

One solid hit to his head sent him to laying on the ground, tears burning at his eyes. He blinked them away violently, not wanting to cry in front of Thomas. Suddenly, he was lifted by his arms, a guard on either side of him.

 

Fuck. Shit. FUCK!

 

Alexander felt like punching something, or screaming and crying. Washington was pissed and he realized Alexander wasn't worth the effort. He continued to gasp and shake angrily and fearfully, until Thomas spoke.

 

“Wait. Let him go. He’s an idiot, buuuut… He's brave. there's something about you, Alexander. I just can't put my finger on it,” Thomas spoke clearly, glaring at Alexander as he stepped only inches from his face. He stepped back and started walking away.

 

Alexander stared in shock at Thomas’ back, letting the relief momentarily flood him completely. Sighing softly, he looked in the direction Washington had been, only to see the man standing, staring back at him.

 

Shitfuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna make this chapter longer honestly but my sister said I should stop so I decided to trust her?


	5. Alexander DOESN'T Fuck Up??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A celebration for 20 years of no magic in Camelot is held by King George.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye I'm a lazy ass and didnt actually write this chapter until two days ago and then my editor (I'm love her, she is god) had to read through it so it took a bit. Hope you enjoy!

Alexander//

Slowly and hesitantly, he approached Washington, head bowed in shame. Neither spoke as they made their way back to the room. It wasn't until the door was pushed open slowly by Alexander that Washington spoke. Or more… Yelled.

“How could you be so stupid! Alexander!”

“He needed to be taught a lesson, sir,” Alexander spoke softly, walking towards his room.

Washington slammed the door shut and a continued. “Magic must be studied and mastered only for good! Not for your childish arguments and pranks!”

Alexander turned to face Washington, suddenly much angrier. “What is there to master?! I could use magic since before I could talk!” He yelled, staring up at Washington.

“Then you should know by now how to control yourself,” Washington’s voice was low in warning.

“What if I don't want to? If I can't use magic I have nothing! I'm just another poor bastard orphan and that's all I'll ever be! If I can't use magic… Why am I even alive?” Alexander shot back, quieter.

Without another word, Alexander turned around and rushed to his bedroom, throwing the door shut behind him. He flung himself onto his bed and buried his face in his pillows. his vision blurred slightly as tears pooled in his eyes. Of course, the tears never escaped, but he almost wished they did.

A few minutes later, Washington walked into the bedroom, holding a wooden tub. “Alexander sit up and take your shirt off,” he instructed, sitting down next to him.

Despite being exhausted and ready to curl up and sleep forever, Alexander obeyed, tossing his shirt away. Washington slowly started dabbing a wet cloth against some scrapes and bruises on Alexander's back.

“You don't know why I was born like this, do you?” He asked softly, hanging his head.

There was a pause. “No. You have to find that out for yourself, son.”

More silence came as Alexander thought about the words.

“Here,” Washington offered a small cup with some liquid, “It'll help with the pain.”

Again, Alexander obeyed and drank the substance. It was a pleasant cool feeling down his throat and he sighed. Washington got up and left after a small, reassuring nod. Alexander quickly stood, changing into more comfortable clothes before flopping onto his bed. “Good night,” he whispered, glancing at the moon through his window.

Good night, mom.

-/-

Hours later, Alexander was awoken by a voice. The same one from the cell. “Alexander…. Alexander…. Alexander.”

He stood up and glanced around, noting no one was in his room. The voice continued, obviously wanting Alexander to go somewhere. And he did, walking out of his bedroom and through the main room quickly, careful not to wake Washington, slept away in a bed that sat in the corner of the room.

Once outside their room, he let the voice guide him. He walked through the courtyard quickly, glancing around cautiously. It wasn't until the voice led him into an unconnected building he for suspicious. It was obviously still part of the castle, the expensive bricking new and clean, but it wasn't part of the castle. Odd.

Nonetheless, Alexander let himself be lead into the building, then down flight after flight of stairs. He finally stopped as he saw two guards sitting at a table in the middle of the room. Alexander, still on the stairs, was a safe enough distance away to pause and study what he could see. It wasn't a very interesting room, plain, undecorated concrete walls with only the occasional torch lighting it.

The guards sat at the lone table, to the right of the room. Two doorways were the only notable things on the wall. Both of which were pitch black past them. Alexander felt he had to go to the door across the room from the staircase, instead of the one just a few feet away. He sighed softly to himself before looking to the guards again. 

How could he get past them?

They were just rolling dice, obviously bored. Hmm. Alexander smirked slightly and quickly made the dice roll away from the guards. They stood and followed the dice, fear evident on their faces.

When the dice had led the two men to the closest doorway and out of sight, Alexander quickly grabbed a torch and raced through the doorway the voice led him to. He walked down the hallway, the voice slightly louder as he did. At the end of the hallway, there were more stairs down. Great.

He followed the only path until it opened up to a large cave. There was a small ledge about six feet around, where Alexander was standing. After the ledge, the ground dropped, leading to certain death if he fell. The large cave went up quite a bit, but also had another platform in the middle, much larger than the ledge.

Alexander studied the cave, holding the torch as high as he could. “Hello?” He called curiously, noting how the voice had gone silent.

There was a deep chuckle from somewhere, that echoed through the whole cave. “Where are you?” Alexander yelled.

A booming noise echoed through the cave. It sounded like wings… But louder? Alexander looked around just in time to see a… Dragon?! He stepped backwards quickly as the beast landed on the platform.

“I'm here,” it spoke, in the same deep, rough voice that had called Alexander down to the cave. Alexander stared in shock, trying to process what the hell was happening.

“How small you are for such a great destiny,” the winged creature spoke… Almost fondly.

That snapped Alexander out if his trance. “Wait. What? Why? What do you mean?” He asked, stepping forward with sudden confidence. “What destiny?”

“Your gift, Alexander. It was given to you for a reason,” the dragon seemed to smirk as he spoke.

“So there is a reason?” Alexander questioned. He wouldn't even deny how excited he sounded.

The dragon laughed softly, “Thomas is the once and future king who will unite the land of Albion.”

“Right…” Alexander spoke, skeptically.

“But he faces many threats. From friend and foe alike.”

“I don't see what that has to do with me…”

“Everything! Without you Thomas will never succeed. Without you, Albion is impossible.”

“Um. No. No way. You have it wrong,” Alexander spoke, mostly trying to convince himself. No way in hell…

“There is no right and wrong. Only what is and what isn't.”

“Honestly, if anyone wants to kill him they can go right ahead! Actually, I'd be happy to help them!”

The beast laughed at that. “None of us can choose our destiny, Alexander. And none of us, not even you, can escape it.”

Alexander shook his head slowly. “Nope. No. No way in hell. This can't be the same Thomas. He's an idiot!”

“Perhaps you have to change that,” the dragon spoke, before stretching out his wings.

Alexander watched in awe as the dragon started flying up, wind hitting the boy hard enough to force him back. “Wait! Hold on! Tell me more,” he begged, sighing deeply as the dragon disappeared.

-/-

After heading back through the building and outside, Alexander made it safely back to his room, and promptly passed out. He was woken up again but Washington.

“Hey!” Alexander jumped at the man’s booming voice.

“Mmm? Yeah?” Alexander mumbled sleepily.

“I need you to gather some herbs. Henbane, wormwood, and sorrel,” he explained, before holding up a small vial. “And deliver this to Angelica. Poor girl's been suffering from nightmares.”

Alexander nodded as the vial was handed to him and Washington stepped out of the room.

Alexander walked up the stairs casually, glancing around. He still had no idea where he was going. “Hercules!” He exclaimed, noticing the largely built man.

Hercules turned with a curious look, but it instantly brightened at the sight of Alexander. “Hey, man! Lost again?” He laughed.

Scratching the back of his neck nervously, Alexander shrugged. “Do you know where the King’s ward is? Angelica?” He asked softly, embarrassed to still need directions.

Hercules let out a loud, kind laugh. “Of course. Follow me,” he directed good naturedly, turning to walk.

“Thank you, Hercules. I really appreciate it,” Alexander smiled, walking side by side with the larger man.

“Don't worry about it,” he ordered. He looked Alexander up and down. “When you have some time, you should come find my room. I could make you some clothes,” he offered, pointedly looking at Alexander’s old, well-worn shirt.

“Definitely! Thank you, Herc. I'll see you later,” he waved as they stopped in front of opened door. Hercules smiled and waved before walking off, probably to actually work.

Alexander stepped into the room, about to call out to announce his presence. He froze when he saw Angelica. Her long, curly black hair cascading down her back as she brushed it out of her face. He only saw a glimpse of her calm, soft smile before she turned her back to him. She was absolutely gorgeous.

“You know; I've been thinking about Thomas. I almost feel bad for him... Pass that dress, will you Eliza?” Angelica spoke with a kind, friendly tone.

Alexander glanced around and saw a light pink dress on a cushioned bench. Quickly, he grabbed it and walked over to the curtain Angelica had stepped behind to change. “I mean the man is really trying, but just because I'm the king's ward doesn't mean I have to accompany him to the feast… Does it?” She continued, oblivious to Alexander.

He passes the dress over quickly, but stayed silent in hopes of escaping. “Well… Does it?” She asked again.

Alexander hummed a negative sound in a high pitched tone, ducking slightly and walking towards the door. “If he wants me to go with him he should ask me...poor guy will never hear the end of it from George if he doesn't…”

“I need some help with this fastening, please,” she called. Alexander froze and looked around in panic. Shit.

“Eliza?” She called again, sounding worried.

“I'm here…” The familiar voice came from behind Alexander. He turned and saw her, smiling with relief. He pointed quickly at the vial, noticing the confused look. Eliza nodded and shooed him away, walking over to Angelica.

Alexander sighed softly before running away.

-/-

That night was the feast to celebrate the 20 years without magic. The king had called upon Lady Helena, a famous singer, to perform. Alexander got to wear his normal clothes to the event, thankfully, since he wasn't really a guest or a servant. He followed behind Washington, who was wearing a clearly expensive dark blue jacket with his clothes.

Alexander noticed Thomas, wearing a bright purple cloak, joking around with the men he'd been with earlier. They talked and joked for a few minutes, until they noticed Angelica. Alexander followed their gaze and couldn't help but stare. Her dress was a dark red, sleeveless one. It was absolutely beautiful.

“Alexander,” Washington whispered, drawing his attention. “Remember you're here to work.”

Alexander gave one last mournful glance in the direction of Angelica, and now Thomas, before nodding and walking away. He smiled at Eliza when she approached him. “She looks beautiful, doesn't she?” she said with a soft, loving smile. A smile you would give a sibling you were proud of.

“Yeah…” Alexander agreed, his voice noticeably lower as he turned to appreciate the woman more.

“Some people are just born to be queen.”

Alexander just groaned softly. Right. She was the king's ward. Unless a princess came by in hope of political marriage, Angelica and Thomas would be married.

“I hope so… One day. Not that I'd want to be her... Who'd want to marry Thomas?” She joked softly.

“Oh come on, Betsy. I thought you liked those rough tough kind of men,” Alexander teased, throwing in the nickname affectionately.

“No. I like much more ordinary men like you,” she smiled kindly, looking up at Alexander.

“Oh. Believe be, Betsy, I'm not ordinary,” Alexander laughed.

“No I didn’t mean you- I meant ordinary men, like you.” She explained hastily, staring up at Alexander with evident panic.

“Thanks…” They continued to stare at each other before they turned at the same time, facing towards Angelica and Thomas, and now standing shoulder to shoulder awkwardly.

Soon Lady Helena was being escorted into the throne room and onto a stage like platform. She smiled as everyone took their seats. Alexander, unfortunately, had to stand in the back with other apprentices. He was pleasantly surprised to see Hercules sitting next to Washington, a very high quality suit.

Alexander turned his attention to the stage as he heard the singing. It was absolutely beautiful… It made a soft, tingly feeling in his eyes go off. he hummed softly in appreciation, glancing at Hercules and Washington to see their thoughts on it.

He noticed Washington was slumped down, his face on the table in front of him. Oh. Upon further glancing around, everyone at the tables had leaned over and laid their heads on the surface.

The tingling feeling only got stronger as he started feeling dizzy. Quickly, he covered his ears, drowning out the song. Almost immediately, he felt the tingling go away, and he felt more awake. He watched in horror as everyone else in the room fell asleep and Lady Helena walked slowly through the middle of the room and towards the throne.

Alexander panicked when he saw the Lady pull a dagger out of her sleeve. She prepared to throw it, unaware of Alexander. Thinking quickly, he stared at the chandelier. He felt his fingertips tingle slightly as he forced the chain holding the chandelier to snap. the metal fixture came crashing down, knocking Lady Helena down with it.

Everyone began to wake up, groggily looking around. The Lady Helena had turned into someone else; an old, frail woman. Magic. King George stood, ready to yell and have her death ordered. Before he could, the dagger was sent through the air towards Thomas. Without thinking, Alexander bolted to Thomas and threw all his weight on the man, knocking them both to the ground, and avoiding the dagger.

The entire room was dead silent as the two recovered on the ground. Alexander had landed quite comfortably on Thomas’ muscled chest. Hot damn. His hands were clutching Thomas’ shoulders, groping slightly to admire them.

They stared at each other for longer than necessary, both trying to quickly memorize the feeling of the other’s body. Alexander shifted slightly, not if how tightly Thomas’ hands had gripped his hips. Eventually, after some wiggling and awkwardness, they both stood, stepping a good foot away from each other.

The king looked between the two before smiling. “Thank you. I must reward you!” He exclaimed, holding his hand up to silence any of Alexander’s complaints. “You deserve a spot in the royal household. You shall be Prince Thomas’ manservant,” he declared, before walking towards the fake Lady.

“Father!” Thomas protested as everyone in the room clapped.

Nervously, Alexander looked to Thomas, who was looking back. They both rolled their eyes and looked away, neither noticing the other’s blush.

-/-

Alexander sighed as he sat in his room, playing with an old necklace. It was a necklace on thick string, the singular charm a leather rectangle with a lion carved into it. the back of the charm had ‘To My Little Lion’ carved in Spanish. His mother had given it to him on his last birthday before her passing, telling him he was like a lion, strong, brave, intelligent and always ready to fight.

He held the necklace tightly, gently feeling the carvings of the lion. The door opened slowly, given Alexander enough time to flinch then quickly tuck the necklace back into his shirt. Washington walked in with a small smile and something large wrapped in a bright red cloth.

“That was an amazing thing you did, Alexander,” he said softly, smiling proudly.

“Who would have thought? Me, a hero,” Alexander laughed, smiling up at Washington.

“Awe. I did. I knew from the moment I had to bail you out of jail,” he teased lightly, obviously proud.

Alexander just laughed, blushing lightly at the praise. He wasn't used to it. He’d always been more of a problem than help. “Anyway, son. I brought you something... I got it when I was your age, but it may be more use to you,” he said kindly, handing the clothed object to Alexander.

He nodded and took it. Uncovering it revealed a Book. Excitedly, Alexander flipped through the book, reading the Latin words enthusiastically. “It's a book of magic!” He declared happily, looking up at Washington.

“Yes. Take care of it.”

“Thank you! I'll study every word!” Alexander promised, looking back at the book with obvious excitement and glee. He'd always been excited to learn, excelling past his mother’s education easily. He had learned everything she could teach him including French and Spanish.

Washington smiled softly, before there was a knock at the door. “Alexander? Prince Thomas has requested your presence,” someone- probably a guard- declared.

Alexander sighed as Washington watched him fondly. “Go see what your destiny wants,” he ordered teasingly.

Alexander sighed and nodded, walking to the door. “Thank you again, Washington. It really means a lot,” he said softly over his shoulder, placing the book gently on his side table before walking out to go see what the royal pain in the ass wanted.


	6. The first Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies, I haven't post in,, a hot second. I want to try to start it up again, but I've been having a lot of issues. Mostly motivation wise. Thank you for your patience <3  
> I'm aware this chapter isn't that great, but I'm still trying to get into writing again, and I had to post something to force myself to start, if that makes sense.

Alexander//

After leaving Washington's room, Alexander had to set on a quest to locate the prince’s chambers. He wondered around for awhile, this time actually finding the room he needed. But only because Thomas standing outside of it glaring at the wall.

“Well aren't you chipper,” Alexander commented dryly, knowing he'd already hate this job.

Thomas sighed deeply and turned around. “Shut up, Alexander. Come here. I have a list of duties you'll start tomorrow. I'll give you tonight before you have to actually do this, you're welcome,” Thomas said in a bored, but still cocky tone.

They walked into the room with no further discussion. Thomas turned back to Alexander after reaching his desk. He offered Alexander a paper, written on in messy, barely legible script. Alexander opened his mouth to comment, before Thomas held up his hand to shut him up.

“Dismissed. Go back to your room. You'll have to wake up early tomorrow,” he stated factually, watching other man closely. Alexander growled softly to himself before taking the paper, and turning around aggressively.

He stomped out of the room, angry. He didn't stop until he realized it wasn't even that late… He wouldn't need to sleep for a while longer… He thought of a way to kill time as he stood in the middle of the hallway.

He could read...or write.. Maybe study the list of duties..

Instead of considering any of these ideas further, Alexander turned to a guard. “Hey. Would you point me in the direction of Hercules Mulligan’s chambers? He's the tailor,” he said as politely as politely as he could while still being very annoyed by Thomas’ existence.

The guard silently pointed, ignoring Alexander’s glare. “Thank you…” he mumbled, walking in the direction. It took awhile for him to be pointed to the correct door, but when he did, he was excited. He knocked quickly, as to avoid second guessing himself. Seconds later, footsteps were heard, and then the door swung open wide.

Hercules took a few seconds to realize it was Alexander, but when he did, he grinned. “Alexander! I'm working on a dress for a noble woman as a gift from the king. Please, come in,” he said invitingly, stepping away from the door. Alexander walked into the room and shut the door behind him before he let himself study the room.

He gasped in surprise. The walls of the rooms has shelves and shelves of folded clothes of what seemed to be every color and fabric. There was a large work table with a tray of needles, pencils, cloths, and a sketchbook. There were even mannequins for the dresses. Five of them, each with dresses in progress. The entire room was dedicated to the tailor’s profession, only the bed in the corner suggesting that he was human.

“Wow…” Alexander said softly, fixing his hair in its ponytail before walking to one of the dresses. It was a deep green with a bit of floof in the skirt. it looked very fun to wear. He reached out and gently felt the silky fabric of the dress.

“Do you like it? I could take your measurements and fix the dress for your size,” Hercules offered, perfectly casual.

Alexander shook his head hesitantly. “No thank you. It's very high quality. Meant for a noble woman. Not a manservant,” he smiled at Hercules, walking to the man’s bed and flopping down gracelessly.

Hercules laughed and shrugged. “Maybe i can make you a more simple outfit sometime,” he suggested, before sitting down in his chair and starting to work again on a different dress.

Alexander laid back and watched quickly and curiously. They sat in comfortable silence while Hercules worked and Alexander watched. Eventually, however, the silence was broken by Hercules. “So when’s the first day of your new job?” He asked with a slightly playful smile.

A loud groan left Alexander’s lips. “He’s such an arrogant prick! He made me go to his room, gave me a list of chores, the immediately told me to leave!” Hercules didn’t stop working, but did give a glance and a smile to make it obvious he was listening. “And he expects me just to show up tomorrow and do exactly what he wants?”

Hercules laughed at that one. “That is what your job is, isn’t it?” He questioned almost sheepishly, still smiling.

They continued to joke and chat pleasantly, and, for the first time since his mother’s passing, Alexander felt genuinely happy, and even a little safe.

-/-

The next morning Alexander woke up with the sun, the light shining into his eyes. Groggily, he grabbed his glasses and changed into some plain clothes he had brought with him. He stepped out of his room and was greeted with the sight of Washington at the table, eating, and the smell of fresh cooked ham. “You, sir, are amazing,” Alexander said genuinely, sitting down in front of the second plate of food.

The comment was promptly ignored, and Washington changed the subject. “Hurry up and eat. You have to run some medicine to Angelica before you go to Thomas’ chambers,” The man spoke sternly, but with a kindness in his eyes.

Alexander nodded and quickly finished his food. He then left, only having to ask one guard for guidance to Angelica’s room. He lightly knocked on her door, smiling as it opened. “Good morning, Lady Angelica. I brought your medicine from Washington.”

She smiled softly and held her hand out, taking the medicine. “Thank you, Alexander, is it?”

“Yes,” He smiled wide, before noticing how bright it was outside. Shit. He was going to be late. “If you’ll excuse me, my lady, I have many duties to attend to,” he said politely, winking before turning and walking away.

-/-

When Alexander finally made it to Thomas’ room, it was still dark. Wonderful. He silently pushed the door open, poking his head in. The room was huge, and decorated with a mix of purple flags, metal weapons, and paintings. Across the room, was a giant bed, with a lump in the center. So Thomas was still asleep. Alexander crept over to the bed, noticing the large, floofy hair sticking out of the blanket. He couldn’t help but smile softly. Thomas was kinda cute when he wasn’t talking.

The morning progressed with Thomas’ breakfast, waking Thomas, dealing with the cranky man, cleaning, and going with him to train

Thomas//

Watching Alexander struggle to complete his chores amused Thomas in a way. Seeing the aggravating, rude man being obedient and even polite was very satisfying. Though, seeing him exhausted and drowsy by lunchtime did make Thomas feel a little guilty.

“Go take a break. I expect you back in an hour,” he ordered, taking a small sip of his water. Alexander nodded and left without a word.

Thomas sighed and leaned back slightly in his chair. What to do… Alexander was so annoying and arrogant, not that Thomas had room to talk. But the angry man was pretty cute, though admittedly not Thomas’ usual type.

-/-

When Alexander came back, exactly on the, Thomas had things to talk about. “Now Alexander. There is a tournament starting tomorrow. I want you to practice putting my armor on me, since that is your job. Let’s go.”

“Why do you even want to go to that? It’s just pointless violence!” ALexander complained, following Thomas obediently.

“It’s a test of bravery and strength Alexander. I need to prove to my people and my father that I have the strength to rule this kingdom someday,” Thomas explained.

Thomas didn’t have to look at Alexander to feel the eye roll. It didn’t matter. Alex could laugh all he wanted, it didn’t make a difference. The only thing that mattered was that Thomas do perfectly, and win.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and tell me what you think of this chapter and/or the series ! I really appreciate feedback, positive or negative :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Tell me what you thought, good or bad I want to hear it!
> 
> If you have any suggestions or things you'd like to see in this, message me.
> 
> Also message me if you are interested in helping me to write/edit this!


End file.
